Take a Chance
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: She decided it was time to take a chance and see what happens. GrahamField oneshot (Warning: Sexual Content)
1. Taking a Chance

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. Alright, something is going on on Tumblr. I've received three different anonymous requests for CaulScott, two for GrahamScott, and FIVE Grahamfield sexy time. I don't know where the sudden interest in sexy time came from, but... I guess I can give it a go. I haven't written GrahamField for a while, so here you go.**

 **With that being said, there will be sexual content. Don't like, then go away.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Take a Chance  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

* * *

Weeks ago, the mud froze as hard as any rock, the grass lost it's healthy green color and started to fade, and the trees became bare skeletons of their former selves. Now, all that lies around Blackwell Academy is covered in a blanket of pristine white. The wind was sharp with the ability to reach into the throat of any person out and take their breath away. It was only worse at night when the sun wasn't their to try and warm rosy cheeks with its rays. The stars did nothing to offer any comfortable heat.

Luckily, the dorms were fairly well heated. Unluckily, Max hadn't been in the dorms since morning. She had been out with Chloe hanging at the Price home, seeing that it was too cold to go tear shit up at the junkyard. Eventually, Max had to leave, and Chloe dropped her off in front of Blackwell Academy. In her worn boots and heavy sweater, she stepped through the crunchy snow as quickly as she could with her shoulders risen and her arms wrapped around herself. Her toes were becoming numb, and she had to wiggle them to make sure they were still attached to her foot. She tightened her coat around her shivering body, nearly slipping on a patch of ice before catching herself. A particularly harsh breeze cut through her and she let out a shaky gasp. Her nose was runny, causing her to constantly sniffle as she hurried through the snow.

Max made it to the dorms, sighing as the warmth sunk into her icy flesh, causing goosebumps to rise along her neck and cheeks. She stood there for a moment, rubbing her stinging hands together and puffing hot air on them. She had made it back in time, thankfully. Max didn't bother going to her room and headed straight for Warren's. They had planned a movie night to celebrate the new plasma TV Warren had gotten a hold of by marathoning Twin Peaks, a show Warren still couldn't believe Max hadn't watched.

Getting some sort of feeling back in her toes, she quietly headed up the stairs to the boys' dorm. Approaching his door, she was amused by the little drawing that she left on his slate yesterday. Thankfully, no one else messed with it.

Max had barely finished knocking on his door before he swung it open with a wide grin held together by small dimples and that bright excitement in his dark eyes. He pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted. He kissed her temple, his mouth burning her trembling skin. She happily soaked in his warmth before he pulled her into his room, commenting on how she needed to thaw out. Max had caught a glimpse of herself in his door mirror, and she could see her scolding red cheeks and nose and chapped lips. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, digging into her back for her chap-stick before setting the bag aside.

Warren stripped her coat off her shoulders, neatly folding it and placing it over his desk chair. With the smile still spread across his face, he got the TV set up while Max kicked off her shoes. She saw about three different heavy blankets piled on Warren's bed along with pillows. On his desk was a bowl of popcorn, a 12-pack of Coke, and some mini candy bars. Warren didn't screw around when it came to movie night.

Max wrapped herself up in one of the blankets, sitting on Warren's bed with her back to the wall as she watched him flip through the different titles on Netflix. He was in her comfortable wear; a pair of dark green sweats and a gray T-shirt. Her eyes wandered over his figure, a tiny grin twitching in the corners of her lips.

When Max accepted Warren's invite to "Go Ape!" around two months back, she didn't think of it as a date until Chloe had asked her about it. Well, more like teased her about it. Max hadn't been certain of her feelings for him until the two of them decided to go to diner before heading to the Newberg drive-in.

It had been pouring outside, and they ended up sprinting out to Warren's car. Max luckily had her back to shelter herself, but Warren's hadn't been as so. They were in his car, panting as Max became mesmerized by the drops dripping from his dark brown locks and trailing down his flushed cheek to his jaw, slipping down his Adam's apple as he spoke. His eye had been bruised then, as well, but that was an entirely different story.

The entire evening had been one of unsure thoughts and warm feelings towards a boy that she once only considered a friend. During dinner, Max had been so lost in her thoughts that she probably came off as strange, concerning Warren. It didn't help that Joyce had asked her about their 'date' when Max escaped to the bathroom to get herself together. When Joyce had asked if she did indeed like Warren, her heart fluttered, her cheeks became rosy, and a nauseating nervousness washed over her. That was the first time Max had admitted that she did indeed like Warren as more than just a friend.

After ditching Two Whales, they made their way to Newberg. Max could honestly admit that it was the funnest - and most heated - date she had ever been on. The two of them had just been sitting in the car waiting for the movie to start when a man dressed in a full body ape outfit waddled off to the bathroom, and the two of them had burst out laughing. His laughter made the butterflies in her belly go nuts. When the movie did start, it became dark and there was a sense of complete privacy within the confinements of the vehicle. Anticipation had been swelling within her - but definitely not for the movie. While he was popping skittles into his mouth and had his full focus on the screen, Max been timidly studying his every feature through the darkness.

He had felt her stare, turning to her and asking if he had something on his face. She had mustered enough courage to ask him why he asked her to the drive-in, and that only served to confuse him more. Even in the shadowed area of the car, he could see that she was heating up and pressed his hand against her forehead to check her temperature. His touch is was fueled her next movement to grab his wrist and jerk him towards her.

At that moment, the movie had no longer existed, and their lips were pressed in a light touch that rose the hairs on the back of her neck. When they parted, there was no need to say anything as their eyes spoke wonders. Mouths clashed together, and Max had been bold enough to push her way on to his lap. Thank goodness he had scooted his seat back, preventing her from even sounding the horn on the steering wheel.

Since that wonderful first date full of awkward mumbles, breathless kisses and timid glances, Max and Warren had been together. Max had to thank Chloe for putting the idea of liking Warren in her head, and Max thanked herself for taking a chance. Taking chances was something Max wanted to do more of when it came to Warren, but lately had been failing at. The two of them mostly just had fun together playing World of Warcraft, watching old movies, letting Warren pose for silly pictures, and practicing light kissing. Since their first date, they hadn't actually had such a heated moment like that one in Warren's car. They didn't even really do much at the drive-in, either; just that wet kisses before breaking apart at admit how they truly felt about each other.

Max bit her lip at the memory of the drive-in, lost in thought. That thought was broken when Warren announced they were ready to get the party started. Warren shut the lights off as Max shifted to the side for him to sit beside her with the bowl of popcorn in hand. He pressed play on the remote, and the Twin Peaks opening song began to play. They situated themselves so that they were wrapped in the same blanket with the bowl of popcorn placed between them. Max rested herself against him, resting her cheek on his shoulder and looping her arm through his. He relaxed into her touch, popping a couple pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

The pilot episode of Twin Peaks was almost over an hour long, and Warren had munched down on most of the popcorn. As they rolled into the next episode, Max glanced up at him. There was very little talk during the show; only small comments about characters and the setting thrown here and there. Max didn't have much to say, and Warren seemed to be more into the storyline of who killed Laura Palmer than she was, but this was mostly due to how distracted she was.

She wasn't sure if it was because she walked through the mind-numbing snow before being comfortable by his smouldering embrace, her mind wandering back to how good it felt to be straddling him in the front seat of his car as their lips danced and their chests pressed firmly together, or even a mixture of the two, but Max was feeling a tingling warmth spreading through her veins. She could feel his content heartbeat, and his smell was intoxicating. Max had been lucky in finding a guy who didn't drench himself in cologne.

Warren set the now empty bowl aside, reaching over to his nightstand where he kept his can of Coke. He took a quick swing before leaning back against her. He nudged her, grinning as he asked how she was liking it so far. Max's eyes darted over his face quickly, trying to ignore the bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her heart was becoming harsh in her chest, and she could feel her nerves twitching as Warren waited patiently for an answer. Instead of giving him said answer, she leaned over and pressed a quick peck on his cheek.

Surprised by the sudden notion, Warren leaned back a bit, brows raised and a cheeky grin appearing. Max rose her own brow suggestively, and Warren chuckled. Their lips met in a light kiss. Max thread her fingers through his tousled locks, pulling his closer. One of his hands brushed against her cheek while the other slid up her waist. His touch was scorching, sending shocks down to her belly. She pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other as they stared at each other. Max could feel her gaze becoming hazy while she watched Warren's pupils dilate. She took a shaky breath as Warren's fingers ran down her side to land on her hip. She rubber her thighs together slowly in an attempt to calm down the heated throbbing between them.

The hand on her cheek slid down to her neck as he kissed her again, this time much longer. She opened her mouth for him, slipping her tongue along his lower lip. This action earned her a throaty groan that vibrated through her lips. Warren parted from her, his thumb lightly flicking her own bottom lip. Her breathing was heavy, and all she could think about was his flesh against her own. Her eyes darted down to his thumb, and she decided it was time to take a chance and see what happens.

Her eyes wandered back to his own, and holding his gaze she parted her lips, and enclosed them around his thumb. She felt him tense instantly, his eyes widening and his breath hitching in his throat. She slid her tongue up to the pad of his thumb before slowly swirling it around the digit, giving a light suck.

Her name escaped his lips in a soft moan, and she released his thumb. Pushing the blankets away from him, she climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips and pressing her open mouth against his. Their hot breaths mixed, their heartbeats rapid and heavy. He sucked her lip between his teeth, tugging gently. Max ran her hands down his chest, hiking his shirt up to feel heated flesh. She felt him twitch under her touch, and his grip on her hips tightened.

The throbbing was becoming an uncomfortable, wet ache, and Max experimentally jerked her hips forward. Warren shuddered under her, his own hips rising up in response. Breaking their lip lock, Warren trailed messy kisses along her jaw and neck as his fingers trailed under the hem of her sweater.

Fire was spreading through her veins, and she could hardy remember what it was like to be cold. Her sweater was suffocating her, and moisture was rising along her back. Removing her hands from his skin, Max quickly whipped the shirt off, tossing it aside, nearly knocking the popcorn bowl over. Warren's grip was on her waist, and his eyes wandered down her chest to her navel. She tugged at his own shirt, silently pleading for skin of skin contact. Warren leaned forward, removing his shirt and tossing it over with hers.

Max wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues meeting and chests rubbing. Max rocked her hips against him the best she could, the friction good but not nearly enough. The throbbing she was feeling wasn't the only one anymore, and Max was becoming frustrated with their pace. Perhaps it was the clouded need that took over her mind, or the tingling sensation of Warren trailing the tip of his tongue down her chest, swirling in the valley between her breasts.

His fingers pushed her bra straps down before reaching behind her, fumbling with the hooks. Within seconds, her cotton bra joined the growing pile beside the bed. Warren's thumbs brushed over the hardening nubs, causing Max to arch up into his touch. Perspiration was forming on her forehead and lower back, and his huffs and teasing tongue only made the heat worse.

She was being pressed back against the bed and Warren repositioned himself between her parted legs as he pressed an open mouth against her stomach, stopping to swirl his tongue around her navel. Max reached down and undid the button on her jeans, impatiently tugging and pushing the bothersome material out of the way. Once they were out of the way, she rubbed her palm against the bulge throbbing in Warren's sweats. He groaned in her ear, hips jerking against her touch. She grabbed his wrist and pressed him against her own issue, shuddering at the friction.

Soon, the pile of clothing beside the bed was complete, and hands were caressing every inch of moist skin and puff of hot breath were burning heated skin. Tongues tasted, lips parted in desperate moans, fingers caressed sensitive, moist skin, hips rocked, and gasps echoed throughout the room.

The scenes on the TV were mere background noise now.

* * *

 **Lazy no do sexy time good.  
**

 **Lazy awkward sexy time writer.**

 **Why Lazy keep doing this?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


	2. BONUS

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. This is a just a little bonus chapter, and nothing more.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The branches hung low with the weight of the snow, shaking under the weight as it piled on from the sky. The snow flakes were tiny, silent, seemingly deafening the morning area around Blackwell Academy. Strangely enough, there were minimal clouds in the sky, and the sun was able to smile down at the layers of snow. The snow was blinding, and the silence was broken when Max stepped out of the dorms in her worn boots. With the snow crunching under her feet, she headed towards the front of the school.

The morning had been one of the best she had had in a long time. She awoke to surrounding warmth and an even heartbeat against her back. She still felt her cheeks flush when she thought about it, but blamed it on the chilly air and snow fall.

Last night had been many things; heated, fast, awkward, and fun. It was much different than she expected it to be, especially after all the stories Chloe told her. But, being with someone like Warren made her stomach tighten around the fluttering butterflies, and her nerves became aflame. Warren was almost too sweet; his actions, his smell, his taste, all so sweet. He was safe, and gentle. Max had gotten lucky, and she didn't regret taking the chance she did last night. They were just going to have to reschedule their Twin Peaks marathon for another night.

When she reached the front, she spotted Chloe's beat up truck. She was careful to avoid patches of ice as she focused on tighten the scarf around her love bitten neck. Warren had left his mark on her, and she didn't want the whole world to see it. Well, not yet.

Chloe was jamming to some song Max had never heard, tapping her hands on the steering wheel and bobbing her head in the rhythm. Max quickly opened the door, sliding into the passenger seat with a huff.

"Finally!" Chloe gasped dramatically. "I'm freezing my ass off!" She started the truck, and the engine roared to life.

"Sorry, I got caught up," Max replied sheepishly. She buckled herself up, hearing Chloe snort.

"With you're boy toy?" Chloe pulled out onto the road, heading towards the Two Whale diner.

Max felt herself instantly heat up, memories of Warren's soft kisses on her bare shoulder this morning becoming vivid enough to make her shiver.

"No, dummy," Max's voice was uneven, and she wrapped her arms around herself. Chloe shot her a look.

"You liar." Chloe smirked. "What? He show up this morning with cake or something?"

"Why cake?" Max asked, attempting to steer the conversation away from it's doomed location.

"What's wrong with cake? If someone brought me cake in the morning, I'd probably bone them hard enough to see stars." Chloe wiggled her brows at Max, who almost choked on her own air.

"Wowzer," Max coughed. "Didn't realize you were that passionate about cake..."

Chloe chuckled, glancing over at Max. As she turned a corner, she cranked her neck to get a full look, her eyes darting over Max's tense figure.

"Hey, you look weird," Chloe commented.

Max shot her a mock offensive look. "Oh, do I now?" Max could feel her pulse quickening as she wondered if the stories of the after glow of sex were true. Was it written all over her face?

"Yeah, why're you all bundled up like that? It's not that cold. And you're all red and shit," she wrinkled her nose, "you're not sick, are you?"

"I'm fine," Max lied. How could it be so cold out side when she felt this warm?

Instead of paying close attention to the roads, Chloe continued to sneak suspicious glances at Max. But, it wasn't until they parted in the Two Whales parking lot that she noticed something red on Max's neck.

As Max undid her seat belt, she was surprised with Chloe reached over and yanked her scarf down to reveal the hickey placed upon her neck. Max froze, starring in horror as Chloe's jaw dropped and her eyes searched Max's. Realization hit Chloe, and she sat back in her seat with a wide smile.

"...You and Warren did the nasty, didn't you?"

"C-Chloe!" Max jerked the scarf around to hide her neck as she avoided Chloe's bright eyes.

"Oh, I don't think so! You can't hide it from me! You fucking slept with him!"

"Could you say it a bit louder!? I don't think the fisherman heard you!"

Chloe smirked, and rolled her window down. "My best friend is no longer a pure-"

"Chloe!" Max reached over and yanked a giggling Chloe away from the window. "I'm un-bestfriending you for that!"

"I'm sorry! Sorry! I'm just excited!"

Max buried her face in her scarf, wanting nothing more than to crawl in a hole and cease to exist. She felt Chloe nudge her.

"Max! Don't leave me hanging! Give me the horny details!"

"Oh, my God..."

"Tell me about your ape foreplay!"

"My what?!" Max exclaimed, glaring at Chloe.

"Yeah, did he, like, bang on his chest and make weird monkey noises and shit?" Chloe asked.

"I cannot believe we're talking about this..."

"This is important! Was it weird? You guys used a condom, right?"

Max sighed. "Yeah, we used a condom."

Chloe gave a sigh of relief. "Good, because I'm not ready to become an aunt. Or your personal babysitter for your hipster monkey children."

Max rolled her eyes. "Can we go in now?"

"Not yet!" Chloe grabbed her jacket sleeve to prevent Max from getting out of the car. "Was it good?"

Max wasn't going to answer that.

Chloe bit her lip to hold back the shit eating grin attempting to break out on her face. "He totally went all ape on you, didn't he?"

"Ugh." With a flustered face and a nervous feeling in her belly, she got out of the truck. She continued to answer most - well, a few - of Chloe's questions about her night with Warren.

* * *

 **Ape foreplay?  
**

 **...Hm.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


End file.
